Shark teeth
by TheWallTalksBack
Summary: Ryou is the son of a wealthy realtor and currently isn't happy with his life, but that all changes when he's bitten by a shark who turns mermaid tries to kiss him, claiming he wants to be human again. RyouXBakura. Yaoi. Read & review! Rating may go up!


TWTB: Well, I had this idea in my head for a while and… well it was originally going to be a Manga with original characters but then I was like 'what the hell, I'll just adapt it to Yu-Gi-Oh.' And so I choose the pairing of RyouXBakura. It fits, no? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way. If I did, I would never let 4kids rape it the way they did…

Summary: Ryou is an unhappy son of a wealthy real-estate agent with only a few real friends. His life is normal and boring, until he gets bitten by a shark… that turns into a merman and tries to kiss him!

Chapter 1: First impressions are important

Ryou sighed deeply as he walked the sand of the beach that was conveniently within walking distance of his house. He was the son of a wealthy realtor so he got anything he wanted. They had a large beach house, two fancy cars (although he had yet to learn how to drive yet and his mother died giving birth to him so his father was the only one who needed a car), hell they even had a maid. But, Ryou wasn't interested in any of this. The only thing he cared about was his small group of friends. That and his little orange cat Frankie who was currently trailing behind him.

His father however didn't approve of his friends because of their social status. Yugi was the grandson of the owner of a dinky little game shop that made little money. Joey and Tristin used to be street thugs, and Tea… well she was a girl. The only one he did approve of was Duke, and Ryou barely knew him, usually he was too busy fighting with Tristin and Joey to talk to him. He was lucky he still went to the same school as them, if it was up to his father he would be going to Domino Academy instead of Domino public high school.

Ryou stopped his musing and looked out at the sea, which was currently a dingy gray thanks to the matching storm clouds above. "I'm going for a quick swim before it starts raining so watch my stuff Frankie." He told the cat as he took off his shoes and emptied his pockets. The cat meowed and settled herself into Ryou's left shoe. The platinum haired boy couldn't help but smile at the kitten as he tucked his socks into the other shoe.

He then stepped into the cool water, shivering as it met his warm skin. "Too bad my dad won't let my friends come over, Joey loves the beach." He mentioned to himself as he waded farther from the shore before diving into the salt water. When he resurfaced he heard Frankie hissing and at once thought someone was trying to steal something of his but when he looked towards the shore the orange cat was hissing at… him! But why would she do that?

It wasn't until he felt a searing pain in his leg that he understood. She wasn't hissing at him, she was hissing at the shark that was currently latched to his leg. He let out a scream of pain and kicked the fish square in the nose, and desperately began swimming away. As he reached the beach he began crawling desperately towards his house, the pain in his leg causing tears to form at the corners of his eyes. He was about to call for help when the pain… disappeared… and was replaced with warmth. "Huh?" He looked back and saw a man leaning over his injured leg, his hands hovering over where his wound was, his palms glowing lightly. Then he noticed three things about said man…

He looked almost exactly like Ryou save for his red eyes and pointier hair…

He had a bloody nose

And… the lower half of his body was that of a shark!

Ryou was too shocked to speak or even move. This was a big mistake on his part because the mershark-man thing took advantage of his shock and moved so that he was eye to eye with him. "I suppose I deserved that kick in the face, but you owe me one for healing you." The shark-man smirked, showing off his sharp teeth. "I'll be taking my payment now." He leaned closer, about to kiss the smaller teen beneath him…

End Chapter

TWTB: Woot! I have NO idea how this Fanfic is going to go, I'm mostly writing it for fun so… If you can't tell, the shark is Bakura. I've never written a fic with this pairing before but… I hope you enjoy! Please review! It helps me keep writing!

Also the Kitten Frankie is a shout out to the Franks in Reizbar-Ookami's stories 'Mythaven' and 'The secret serpent' because they are adorable.


End file.
